Mouth
by ThaiCappuccine
Summary: Abria minha boca, ingerindo o ar com volúpia, sentindo seu gosto no oxigênio, distante de mim; aqui dentro. Fic escrita para o Projeto Cigarettes e Chocolate, na seção Draco e Hermione do fórum A3V.


Esta fanfic fora escrita para o _Projeto Cigarettes & Chocolate_, da Seção Draco e Hermione do Fórum A3V. A música utilizada foi Mouth – Bush.

**Recomendações:** a leitura a seguir pode parecer-lhe inapropriada e insana, então pense duas vezes antes de prossegui-la. Além do mais, embora termos impróprios não sejam transcritos, existem alusões à pornografia e à infâmia. Estejam cientes e não me enforquem depois. Bejim.

* * *

**Mouth  
**_por Thai_

_You gave me this  
Made me give  
Your silver grin  
Still sticking it in_

Seu peito arfava, produzindo ondas difusas por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Suas pernas, largadas, tão inconscientes quanto seu rosto voltado à parede. Ela não me via, não me olhava; _não queria olhar_. Faltava-lhe coragem, ó, falsa santa, para encarar o cinza meu. Desta maneira ela sempre permanecia, após assumir todas as suas culpas e desculpas, embora não pecasse. _Não para mim._

Os atos dela eu era capaz de compreender, assim como eu conhecia de cor cada atmosfera de sua pele. Sua pele áspera, úmida, delicada e violenta. Aquela mulher era minha, seu corpo era meu, e eu degustava-o.

_You have soul machine  
Soul machine  
_

Ela era minha. Eu era o nosso poder. Eu trazia o vinho e ela sorvia-o, primeiro com educação, para, por fim, engoli-o sofregamente; uma louca cáustica com sede e argúcia. Ela era cinza, ainda que não o soubesse. Eu a fazia deitar-se sobre a superfície da mesa, em meio aos lençóis, confusa nos degraus da escada. E ela se abria, querendo vinho, querendo uma máquina que não a amasse. Ela estava louca. Uma louca cáustica. Oferecia-a todo o meu sabor, invadindo-a de uma só vez, indelicado, incoerente, inconfundível. Ela gritava, sem medo, sem reservas, e eu me aprofundava e a explorava, a explodia à minha volta; ela me tragava, sim, para dentro.

_The longest kiss  
Peeling furniture days  
Drift madly to you  
Pollute my heart drain  
_

Eu _gozava_. Gozava de minha própria perspicácia e a via imunda. Não em branco: em negro. A sujeira incrustada em seu corpo me poluía, me degradava, _desagradava_. Seu odor impregnava minhas roupas, tamanha imundície. Ela se lavava em minha banheira enquanto meus pais estavam fora e surgia ainda mais imunda perante meus olhos. Eu não ousava pronunciar-me sobre isto, pois talvez a envergonhasse e a fizesse desistir, voltar. _Voltar para ele_, que não conseguia sentir seu cheiro fétido ou enxergar as manchas escuras em seu rosto, seios e pernas.

O seu negro contaminava-me. Eu estava sujo.

_You have broken in me  
Broken me_

Sobre seu corpo eu jazia novamente. Meu peso aí está. Eu a quebro em três pedaços: alma, coração e mente. Esta afirmação fora meu refúgio, visto que tudo é um só. Meu peso, onde está, para sempre estará, e não há nada a se fazer, senão recomeçar.

_  
All your mental armor drags me down_

Palma da mão no pescoço: mata-me com próprio esboço. Vagarosa. Mão vagarosa. Manchada em negro no branco. O rastro de minhas impressões digitais em sua podridão, em sua pele. Meus dedos lhe apertavam um mamilo, e ela oscilava as pernas sobre os lençóis, apodrecendo onde tocava. Eu não a beijava. Por asco, por repugnância. Abria minha boca, ingerindo o ar com volúpia, sentindo seu gosto no oxigênio, distante de mim; _aqui dentro_.

_  
We can't breathe when you come around  
All your mental armor drags me down_

Dois furos em seu rosto: seus olhos. O marrom, o marrom de podridão, de escassez, de excesso. Ela não me olhava e limitava-se a decorar os pedaços límpidos do meu corpo, de minhas pernas nuas, de minha cintura magra, de _mim_, do que me fazia eu, o que pulsava, ereto, com sangue, anomalia ardente, e dela... Da minha...

_  
Nothing hurts like your  
Mouth, Mouth, Mouth_

Boca.

Aquela que soprava em seus ouvidos, que proferia blasfêmias e ódios, que fazia obscena a nossa noite e a mordia com força, com fome, deixando hematomas em suas coxas sujas. Meus lábios escuros ou róseos não faziam parte de mim. Eu gritava para ela, imperavam as minhas vontades, eu era tudo o que poderia ser. Meu desalento, não: _minha aquisição_.

_Your loaded smiles  
Pretty just desserts  
Wish it all for you  
So much it never hurts_

Eu era o seu rei branco, seu arcanjo, seu desastre. Eu lhe falava, falava alucinadamente sobre minha ira, sobre o quanto eu a odiava. Doíam meus pulmões por minhas certezas, eu berrava, sorria, um monstro, uma criatura perfeita, pois eu era melhor e a controlava. Ela não me olhava, eu não queria encará-la. Não, ela era pouco e era suja demais para mim. Poluía-me. Eu ria dela ao penetrar sua alma com todo o meu vigor. Eu ria, _dentes negros_. Ela não temia.

_  
You have a soul machine  
Stolen me  
_

Venha, venha para mais perto e sinta. Eu sou o tudo, o nada, não apenas para você, porém para mim. Seus braços em seu rastro me contornam; eu perco o ar. O que você faz? O que você está fazendo? Não faça. Não. Você não pode. Eu envolvo, eu respiro, eu marco... Eu. Ela sorri. Não sorria. Os lábios são meus.

_We'd been missing long before  
Never found our way home  
We'd been missing long before  
Where we'll find our way  
_

Quem é você, suína de má-veia? Do quê compõe-se? De estrume, de carvão, de restos? Não mais a quero em minhas horas, em minha boca, em meu corpo. Abandonados no sublinear, no paralelo do vento, do hálito, da orgia entre nossos próprios personagens. Estávamos sós sob minhas ordens, meu timbre forte e rouco e estridente. De prazer, de perversão, de fúria e aversão. Odiava-a como me amava, e quem somos nós? Não, não sorria. Não me faça olhar para mim. Imunda! Traidora!

_  
You gave me this  
Made me give  
You have soul machine  
Broken free  
_

"Eu não sou isto"; "Sim, você é"; "Não".

Enxergava meus olhos cinzentos, meu rosto magro manchado em negro com sua enfermidade. Eu estava doente sem saber a verdade, sem saber a mentira. Não. Minha boca pode ser para você, se aproxime, me livre disto, Granger! É tudo! Minha boca, me dê sua língua para tocá-la. Não! Não! Não! Em minha boca! Não em meu rosto! Toque-me inteiro, umedeça minha saliva seca, morda-me, suga-me! Não, não em meu rosto! Beije-me a boca! Posso abri-la, por tudo, é tudo!

_  
All your mental armor  
And your mouth_

Eu respiro, ainda. Vivo em inverdades, em não-mentiras. Sóbrio, sujo. Não como ela, tão pálida, reluzente. Tão em vida. Contaminei-me para sempre. Consegui dentro dela. Como nossas chagas, ou apenas minhas. Dentro dela estavam. Suas lágrimas confusas na lascívia são minhas, hoje. Espelho. Não sou eu. Não. Lacrimando. Não. Solitário em um pesadelo. Não. Não é minha boca; _é a sua_.

* * *

**N/A:** Parece insano, eu sei disso perfeitamente. É insano, na verdade. Entendamos isso. A idéia para essa fic surgiu quando eu limpava o xixi do meu velho cachorro, que às vezes se perde nos locais onde deveria fazer suas necessidades. Comecei a escrevê-la, porém larguei no início, retomando-a dias depois, após algumas gotas de álcool. HAHAHA. Acho que agora todo mundo sacou, né? Desculpem qualquer coisa. Mesmo. Prometo parar de escrever sob efeitos alcoólicos ;D bejim da Thai. 


End file.
